World Warp
by Isiah02
Summary: With a little help from Zuzo, Elena travels to different versions of Avalor and discovers their mysteries inside them. Another fun random story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

***that thing with gas money***

**Gabe: Thanks for the ride.**

**Naomi: No problem. You got that gas money?**

**Gabe: Oh, I'll pay you next Friday.**

**Naomi: Okay. *backs up the car***

**Gabe: What are you doing?**

**Naomi: I'm taking your ass back home.**

**Gabe: Naomi-**

**Naomi: Nope. Back home you go.**

* * *

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to World Warp Machine. Welp, here's another fun random story for you guys. As promised.**

**Tom: Ever heard of time travel? Well this story has something similar to it. Traveling through worlds to be exact.**

**Isiah: Yep. Let's get right into this.**

* * *

**World Warp Machine**

Princess Elena was outside the palace garden enjoying the sunlight with Zuzo. While they were out in the garden, something caught Elena's attention and she decided to speak on it.

"Zuzo, remember that world warping machine you showed me back in the spirit world," she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You think we can try it out," Elena asked.

"Sure, why not," Zuzo said making a portal appear before Elena. "Just tell me what world you wanna explore."

Elena thought for a moment before speaking. "Hmm. How about the Snow Mountain World?"

"Oh no. Don't ruin one of your show's holiday specials," Zuzo warned.

"Hmm, you have a point there," Elena said. "How about we go to Cloudhill World."

Zuzo used his paws to summon a portal and said, "Alright! Cloudhill World, it is!" As soon as the portal was summoned, Elena stepped inside it with Zuzo following her.

**World Cloudhill**

Elena and Zuzo found themselves on a cloud moments later. She got up and looked around to see she was still in Avalor but the ground was replaced with clouds and certain roads were replaced with rainbows.

"This is beautiful," Elena said enjoying her view.

"Wow! It's unlike anything I've ever seen before," Zuzo said. "It almost reminds me of the spirit world itself."

Elena nodded agreeing with Zuzo's comment before looking over at some of her friends, that being Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi. She yelled for them in excitement and ran over to them.

"Hey Elena," Mateo greeted gratefully.

"What's up," Gabe greeted as well.

"Oh just exploring this beautiful cloud world here," Elena said.

"Well how about you explore this world with us," Naomi said. "It is beautiful here." After that last sentence, Elena squealed in excitement before beginning her exploring adventure in the cloud world.

Hours of exploring past and Elena found a private area to summon Zuzo from. He appeared in an instant and saw that Elena summoned him. "Princesa. Hope you're enjoying yourself," he said.

"You know it," Elena cheered. "How about we explore another world."

Zuzo let out a chuckle and said, "I know a good world we can explore. Just follow me." He then summoned another portal and quickly went through it with Elena following him.

**Avalor's Nightmare: Part 12**

Many moments later, Elena found herself on a boat getting up and seeing that the skies were demon red. She then looked around the ship to see dead demon bodies around it as well. Elena managed to get a grip and ask, "Zuzo, where am I?"

"The Avalor's Nightmare World," Zuzo said in the distance.

"Why'd you take me here," Elena asked curiously.

"Well you did say that you made crazy good memories here of course," Zuzo said.

Elena let out a small smile and shook her head while looking over to where Gabe, Naomi, and the Delgado family were standing at. She went over to them and began to overhear their conversation.

"Papa, did you just fart," Carla asked her father.

"What? No," Victor answered.

"Yeah, me neither. You guys wanna go skateboards," Ash asked holding up a skateboard.

"You said that line four stories ago. Give it up Ash," Gabe said.

"I just wanted to know if anyone wanted to go skateboards with me," Ash said.

"We're on a boat! Where on a boat do you see a safe place for skateboarding," Gabe asked.

"Skate. Boards," Ash started to annoy Gabe on purpose.

"Shut up already!"

"Skateboards. Skate. Boards! SKATE-"

"That's it. That's it! You going to jail now, Gabe drew his arm back and gave Ash an uppercut to her jaw taking off her head. Everyone around him gasped at this and Naomi said, "Oh my God!"

Elena stepped up to Gabe and angrily asked, "Why'd you kill Ash, you idiota?!"

"She started to annoy me," Gabe defended himself.

Elena didn't take kindly to this and blasted Gabe's leg with her scepter. When he ended up kneeling down, Elena then smacked Gabe with the scepter putting him down for good.

Naomi slowly stepped in this and said, "I don't think killing Gabe was part of the script."

"Fuck you too," Elena aimed her scepter at Naomi next and blasted her head off with it. She then turned her attention to Victor and Carla and they both freaked out.

"Princess Elena, what are you doing," Victor asked scared out of his mind.

"I'm ending the Avalor's Nightmare Series," Elena said coldly.

"While we're 12 fanfics in?! You can't do that!"

"Yeah! We waited through a total of 2 Adventure in the Kingdom series remakes to get this far," Carla complained.

Elena stopped herself and said, "Whoa. Two Adventure in the Kingdom remakes? That's 8 story remakes plus however many fun stories are include in between! Damn!"

"My point exactly."

"When did Adventure in the Kingdom 3 even get finished anyway," Victor curiously asked.

"Well if I'm correct, Adventure in the Kingdom 3 came out on-"

**Failure to respawn characters: Ash, Gabe, and Naomi**

Elena found herself in front of a huge temple with a green tornado inside it. "Where am I," she asked herself not noticing Zuzo appearing behind her.

"You won't believe this, but this is the Avalor soul chamber," Zuzo answered her.

"A soul chamber? Never heard of that before."

"That's because there's no such thing in the original Avalor," Zuzo said. "Appearantly this is the world where they kill any threat to Avalor and they put their souls in that green tornado on top of the temple."

Elena had a curious look on her face and decided to walk inside the temple. When she got in, she saw an army of soulless soldiers. She also heard screams of suffering from the distance and decided to investigate.

She looked over from one of the walls to see an middle aged man torturing a woman. This made her looked closer and gasped at who the man and the woman was.

"That's...Mateo," Elena said in shock. "And is that woman Carla Delgado?!"

"Sure is," Zuzo said. "In this world, he owns this hidden temple."

"Hold on, let me keep looking," Elena turned her attention back to Mateo.

"Hold still now, love," Mateo chuckled caressing the chest of a brutally beaten Carla Delgado. "Ooh yes. Silky smooth. Now for the more exciting part."

"Mateo...please-" Carla began to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Shh victims do not talk," Mateo caressed the helpless child's hair with one hand and aimed the palm of his other hand at her heart.

Not long after, a beam of light shined through Carla's chest and over to Mateo's hand. Carla began letting out more screams of pain and suffering as she noticed her soul being taken from her body. After a few short moments, her soul was finally ripped from her body and Mateo shot it into one of the dead soldier bodies.

Elena looked at everything in horror as she quickly left the temple. She then looked back and said, "What the hell happened to Mateo?"

Zuzo appeared in front of Elena and said, "I just looked into that."

"And?"

"He went soul crazy after creating that soul tornado. Now any enemy he encounters, he makes sure that they suffer a slow and painful death before he takes their souls."

"Damn. That's dark," Elena turned around to see Mateo appear in front of her.

"Your life can get darker than that, Princesa," the wicked minded Mateo said walking towards her. Zuzo opened another portal behind her and said, "Quickly, Princesa! Get inside the portal!"

"I suggest you come with me instead of going in that portal," Mateo said.

Elena turned to the portal and shouted, "Sprint! Sponsored by Sprint!"

"I have no time for sponsorships," Mateo shouted. "How much are they even paying you in your world?!"

"Oh I'm not being paid, I just wanted to sound like I was," Elena said. "Buh-bye now!"

"No, wait," Mateo watched as Elena jumped into the portal and back into her home world.

**Back into the real World**

Elena found herself sitting in the Grand Council courtroom back into her own world. She kicked herself back and said, "Ahh, home sweet home."

Isabel came into the room with birthday hats in her hand and gave one to Elena. "Happy Birthday Elena," she said excited.

"Isa, honey, we went through this earlier today. It's not my birthday," Elena said.

"But...- But I made you a cake," Isabel said before letting tears go down her eyes. She had her hands on her face and was crying before Elena walked up to her and calm her down.

"Cheer up, Isabel. I have an idea," Elena told her younger sister.

"And what's that," Isabel said wiping her tears off.

"Let's go skateboarding."

Isabel thought for a moment before speaking. "Not something I'd usually do, but okay."

"Good. Just let me call up a friend," Elena gave her sister a hug before going out to the hall. "Skateboard!"

"SKATEBOARD," the two sisters heard Ash Delgado shout as she was skateboarding her way through the halls before crashing into one of the walls.

**Elena: Don't worry. She's fine.**

**Failure to respawn character: Ash**

**Elena: Or maybe not.**

* * *

**Isiah: You know, it'll be real interesting if Ash had a thing for skateboarding in the show.**

**Tom: Yeah, and?**

**Isiah: Just thought I'd point that out there.**

**Tom: Um, okay?**

**Isiah: Anyway, that about wraps up another random fun story. We're trying to post them more often, but I guess Avalor's Ending Nightmare takes up more of my time, heh. But it's all good. Speaking of Ending Nightmare, if you guys have yet to see what's happening in that story, feel free to check that out. Lots of turns of events.**

**Tom: On that note, please don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you guys enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks a bunch for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
